P3 Project, Episode 2: Full Self–Service
by Bookish Delight
Summary: A Friendship is Magic sidestory! Rarity takes on a special makeover project at Fluttershy's request. What could the normally reclusive pony possibly have in mind?...


My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic  
Pony Permutation Project!: Episode 2  
"Full Self-Service"  
by Bookish Delight, 2010-2011  
All characters and referred properties belong to Hasbro.

–

"Aaaand... there! I do think we're finally done."

Rarity stepped back to let her client get the best view of herself in the full-length mirror. Meanwhile, she herself exhaled in exhaustion. This latest project had been the product of three whole _hours_ of grooming, cosmetics, coordination and accessorizing. Truth be told, it had taken quite a bit out of both ponies currently in Rarity's boutique.

Fortunately, the results spoke for themselves. A bright yellow pony stood front and center, wearing a rainbow-jeweled necklace and knee-length pink dress. To complete the arrangement, her mane had been done up in a true pony's ponytail, and fastened together with a large pink bow.

It was a formula that made sure only the smallest parts of the ensemble clashed in any way with the client pony's original tone, and made sure that all observing eyes were instantly drawn to the pony's smiling face before anywhere else. Rarity always felt that the face was most important in bringing out a pony's beauty to its fullest. Fortunately, Fluttershy's had plenty of beauty already built-in.

"Well? What do you think, dear?" Rarity asked.

With a tiny, impressed squeak, Fluttershy preened at her new image in the mirror. "Wow, Rarity, it looks like everything I've heard is true. You _are_ quite good at this... what does one call it again?"

"A 'makeover'," responded Rarity. "And thank you. Not only is it a living, it's quite good fun besides. It's always said that you should love your job."

"Yes, 'makeover'," Fluttershy mused to herself. In a softer voice, she then added, "This... this might finally do it."

"Hmm? Do what?"

"Eep!" Fluttershy jumped where she was, almost shrugging off her outfit in the process. Had she said that last part out loud? She hadn't meant to, honest! "Oops. Um... forget what I just said."

But Rarity wouldn't. In fact, after giving the statement some thought, her eyes went wide as she gasped and smiled. "Oh, I knew it, I knew it! Fluttershy is trying to _impress_ somepony! I always knew this day would come! I'm so glad I could be a part of it!"

Fluttershy's breathing quickened as anxiety took over. This, she thought, was exactly why she preferred to keep to herself! Being put on the spot was never, _ever_ fun. "Um... actually, I... no. It's not that. It's-"

Again, Rarity would have none of it, draping one front leg over Fluttershy in a friendly hug. "Oh, come now, don't be shy—sorry, poor choice of words. What I mean to say is, it's great to finally see you come out of your shell, even if it's just a teensy bit! So, who's the special someone?"

A very, _very_ long silence swept through Rarity's boutique as Fluttershy gathered the nerve to answer.

Two minutes later, she finally whispered it:

"Everypony."

"Everypony?" Rarity tilted her head in curious confusion. "I don't follow."

Fluttershy took a deep breath. She wasn't used to long explanations, but if she was going to give one, she might as well make sure she only had to give it once.

"Well, I figured... if I stood out from the crowd, and got everypony to notice me all at once... it might help me make some new friends."

Her quick talking belied an inner desperation which Rarity picked up on. The poor pony was rarely seen in public as it was; it must have taken a lot out of her to even visit Rarity in the first place.

"It's really hard for me to do that on my own; I could _never_ simply walk up to somepony and start a conversation." Fluttershy's gaze lowered in mild embarrassment. "So I figured if I changed myself just a bit, I could let ponies come to _me_. Hopefully only one at a time, though. I'm not very good with crowds, either..."

If there was any more to Fluttershy's speech, it completely vanished from her mind when a blinding flash suddenly filled the boutique's interior. She squeaked again in surprise, and when she regained her vision, she gasped in shock!

Her makeover was gone! Completely gone! Three hours of styling and choice and trying on outfits, all turned into nothingness!

In the mirror, once more, was plain old Fluttershy; back to her old self, and once more _by_ herself. Holding back tears, she managed to ask, "R-Rarity? W-w-what just happened?"

Rarity simply sighed, and shook her head. "Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy. I can't believe what I've been hearing. If _that's_ why you asked for my services today, then I'm afraid I simply can't provide them in good conscience."

Fluttershy's heart skipped a fearful beat. "But... but without them, I-"

"No! I will hear no more of this self-hatred!" Rarity's voice had gone into full-on preaching mode. "Contrary to popular belief, my socialite abilities _don't_ come from how I look. They come from how I _carry myself_. I choose to move with style, grace, and pride—but more to the point, I choose to remain outspoken."

Fluttershy shrank back. She knew she'd touched a nerve, and was about to prostrate herself at Rarity's feet and give a thousand apologies. However, Rarity instead walked closer to her, and took hold of one of her hooves. The yellow pony heated at the soft touch, still a little afraid... but that fear slowly ebbed away as Rarity slowly stroked Fluttershy's hoof with both of hers.

"And for all I just said, Fluttershy," said Rarity in a slower, reassuring voice, "I know you're not like that. You also shouldn't try to be. Despite what you may think, you have plenty of friends already, and they're all just fine with you being _you_." She chuckled daintily. "Honestly. Can you imagine this world having two of _anyone_? Two of Rainbow Dash, for example? The very thought boggles the mind, and leaves it quite fearful besides!"

Fluttershy let out a small giggle, her mood brightening at both the joke and the fact that Rarity _wasn't_ lighting into her as expected.

And then, seconds later, came the quick kiss to her cheek. Fluttershy shrank back in complete surprise, her entire head now feeling warm and floaty. However, Rarity held her hoof fast, keeping her close, maintaining eye contact; in all, making sure Fluttershy knew that while there was nothing to fear, there was still a message to be delivered—a message of love and respect.

"Your individual existence is cherished, Fluttershy. Never forget that. Friends don't care about other friends' quirks. We know you like to keep to yourself. We're also perfectly happy to wait for you. Okay?"

"Th... thank you," said Fluttershy, her cheeks now turning a mild shade of orange.

"No thanks needed. Only a promise: when a _true_ special occasion comes to pass, make me the first pony you call. The makeover I give you will be twice as good as today's."

Fluttershy nodded. "I promise."

With that, she left Rarity's boutique—briefly wondering if perhaps there were any 'special occasions' she could dream up on her own.

It wouldn't even be for one Rarity's beauty sessions. Simply seeing her again would be enough.


End file.
